Taken Part Two: Eric
by vickysosweet
Summary: Eric is not what he seems to be and you might not believe it but Eric became king by destroying an entire clan of vampires. That means even his parents. She how he became the strongest vampire in the world.
1. The Past

**Taken**

Part Two: Eric

Chapter One: The Past

Long ago, before the Ice-cream Kingdom, a land of only vampires ruled. I was the only child in the clan who wasn't a vampire. No one ever came near me or even talked to me, I was an outcast; until my parents took me to the king.

"This child, born from the greatest warriors in the clan, is not a vampire." The king said speaking kindly and softly. "Why is this?"

"We don't know how but can you turn him?" My mother questioned the king. She pleaded until he answered.

"Only the parents of this pure being may turn him. Until he has experienced the full transformation he will not be able to enter the clan."

My father (the strongest warrior in the clan) bit my neck. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screeched at the top of my lungs in pain.

I had passed out in the middle of the floor in pain. That bite was the worst thing in my life (well the second). I felt the area where my father had bit my neck. On my neck there were two holes where flat flesh use to be. I was terrified, I was going to be a vampire and all I had was myself.

A few days in the wild and I was a full blow vampire. I wasn't a child anymore, I was eighteen. I guess waiting to become a vampire is more like years instead of days.

"Enough dwelling on this place I need to put that stupid King in his place (telling me I need to become a vampire is a crime to me)!" I yelled out knowing that no one would hear me.

I might have been the strongest vampire in existence (being turned into a vampire after being born means you'll be stronger than a vampire at birth) and I wasn't going to let this power go to waste. I was going to take an entire army with one strike. They wouldn't know what hit them.

I traveled for a few hours until I reached the gates. The guards wouldn't let me in, "Hey this is the kid who wasn't a vampire at birth." Guard number one said (their names aren't important).

"Well he's a vampire now. I guess we could let him in, or we can just leave him out here to _die_." Guard number two snickered.

"I swear, if you don't let me in you'll be the ones that die." I smirked. I was about to let my anger get the best of me and it wasn't helping that those dumb guards their heads of at that one comment.

The armor on those guards was easy to slice through. I slid their throats with only a finger. I hopped down and flew strait to the palace. I was ready for anything the king was going to throw at me.

"Hey King of the retards! Come out and fight me, one on one!" I screamed. "Let's go!"


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two: The Fight

"You, challenge me to a fight? That's hilarious! A mere child like you wasn't even born a vampire why should I waste my talent beating _you_?" The King said sarcastically.

"Well cause I beat the tar out of your face!" I yelled at him. He seemed aggravated; I just wanted to push him to his limit to see him at his best. "You're not so good at being a king if you can't even manage to keep a dumb kid in place! What are you going to do?"

My taunting went on until he finally said, "FINE! I shall fight you. But if I win your parents will die! But if you shall somehow win you will get to be the new king."

"Deal!" I yelled to him. After that comment, the duel began. I was so excited I just let out what ever anger I had inside from being a child unleashed and it was a massacre. Claws clashed, punches were thrown, and the only sound was the sound of hisses. The clouds were dark and a down pour occurred. Soon it was over, and the noise seized.

"Now I think I won, I'll be taking that crown!" I told him.

And with his last breath he told me, "I have lost and you have won. You are the greatest warrior in the land, may everyone trembled… at your mercy."

I had won and a new era had occurred. I would have to kill my parents for pointing me in the wrong direction in life and making me into a monster. It was pay back time.

I went into the small house my parents lived in and paid them a visit. "Hello mother, father. It's been a while." I growled. I had the crown on my head and they knew what that meant.

"But how did you- I mean why?" My father stuttered. My mother was frightened. It was their fault I've become cold hearted and evil. It was now or never, I had to get rid of them.

My mother and father didn't struggle they took their punishment honorably. I was proud of them and they rested in peace.

I ruled the entire clan. I was ready to leave and forget about all this death and despair. So I told my people I would return if I had a wife or I would be ready to attack the settlement where the Ice-cream Kingdom is now.


End file.
